The 3GPP Packet Streaming Service (PSS) is defined in 3GPP TS 22.233 v8.0.0, titled Transparent end-to-end packet-switched streaming service, stage 1, and is incorporated herein by reference. PSS provides the ability to stream multimedia content including audio and video to mobile devices. PSS normally takes time ranging from several minutes to hours to stream a particular piece of content to the mobile device, dependent upon the nature of the content. Examples of such content are: news items, trailers, television programs, sports games, music videos and movies. It is common for a mobile device that can stream content to also provide other services including telecommunication services like voice call, short message service (SMS) and multimedia message service (MMS).
Mobile advertising makes use of SMS or MMS as a means of pushing information concerning products and services to user groups of interest. However, an advertising message delivered to a mobile device would be considered intrusive or disruptive if delivered while a user was using the mobile device for some other purpose. Further, an advertising message is more likely to be ignored by the user if it is delivered in the background while a user is using the mobile device for another activity such as receiving streamed content.
To overcome these problems with receiving advertising messages, a user could deactivate any notifications of incoming communications, but this would have the possibly undesirable affect of preventing the user from receiving all communications, including user-to-user communications not just the advertising messages.
Thus, there is required a system for managing delivery of advertising messages.
SMS is described in numerous 3GPP technical specifications:                23.040 v9.1.0, titled “Technical Realization of SMS”;        23.233 v8.0.0, titled “Transparent end-to-end packet-switched streaming service, stage 1”; and        29.199 v9.0.0, (referred to herein as the 29.199 specification) describes SMS OSA (Open Services Architecture) APIs (Application Programming Interfaces), multimedia streaming OSA APIs, and MMS;        all of which are incorporated herein by reference.        